


The Men of Durin

by BlackHawk13



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHawk13/pseuds/BlackHawk13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first fanfic with the Durin boys. It's just a one shot of the young family. Just some cute fluff. More to come in the future. I hope you like it!</p><p>Thorin and Fili call Kili Kiwi because when Kili was younger he called Fili "feewee" and so Fili said if he's Feewee and Kili is Kiwi. And the name just stuck for him. Kili now calls Fili Fee because, it's cute and that's why. lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Men of Durin

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly I don't own any of the Durins or anything Hobbit related

After the dragon and the loss of his home Thorin was not what you would call a happy dwarf. His mood became less than desirable after the devastating loss of both his grandfather and father. But he did his best to lead his people and help them reclaim a sense of normalcy in their new home of Ered Luin. There was no sense of normal for Thorin Oakenshield, not until his sister gave birth to Fili and later Kili. 

Thorin was there for each birth and was the first one to hold each of them. They were the first to make him smile in a very long time. He treated them as if they were his own. Most of the Blue Mountain Dwarves forgot that they weren’t his. 

Thorin smiled when he heard the familiar footsteps of his favorite dwarves.

“Fee! Fee! Wait!” 

A young blonde dwarf walked past eating an apple. 

An even younger dwarf, half his size, ran after him. His brown hair bouncing along his slim shoulders. “Fee!”

Fili smiled. “Keep up little kiwi.” 

“I’m not a kiwi! And my legs are too short!” 

“You are a little kiwi.” Thorin mused scooping up his youngest nephew. 

Kili pouted at him. “Am not.” 

Thorin smiled and kissed his forehead. 

Kili sighed a little but nuzzled into his uncle’s arms. 

Thorin picked up Fili. “And you should walk slower.” 

Fili smiled. “He likes running after.” 

“Do not.” Kili huffed. 

Thorin shook his head and carried them to dinner. Fili claimed the seat next to him and Kili, sitting on his knees, took his spot next to Fili. The boys copied everything Thorin did. They ate what he ate and drank when he did. Kili especially couldn’t quite eat the way his uncle did. Food always ended up in his hair and all over his face. Which is why there was always a bath after dinner. 

Thorin made sure the water was warm enough but not too hot. Just as he pulled his hand back a naked Kili streaked past him and jumped into the tub. Fili was two steps behind him. “Sea monsters!” He laughed.  
The boys immediately started splashing each other. 

Thorin, being used to this, washed both of them without much trouble. Drying them off was a different story. Thorin was able to catch Fili a few minutes after their escape. He wrapped him in a towel and tossed him over his shoulder. Kili was difficult. He was small, could fit into tiny spaces, and was very good at climbing. They found him giggling in a chest in the hall. He squealed and giggled louder when Thorin pulled him out. 

“Now I have both my sea monsters.” 

The boys giggled. 

Thorin brushed out Fili’s hair, getting all the tangles out. He had to hold a squirming Kili in his lap to get the job done. 

Fili helped Kili into his nightshirt, buttoning it up for him. 

“Good night boys, sleep tight.” Thorin headed for the door. A pathetic whimper stopped him. “What?”

Both his nephews were looking at him with big eyes. Kili looked as if he was going to start crying. 

“But Uncle Thorin…”

“But what?”

“You forgot our story.”

“Aren’t you too old for such things now?”

Kili’s bottom lip started to tremble. 

“But…” Fili whimpered. 

Thorin smiled and knelt in front of them. “No tears. Durin men do not cry.” 

Fili nodded. 

Kili sniffled and tried not too, but some tears escaped. 

Thorin patted both their bottoms. “Into bed.” 

Fili climbed into bed and pulled the sniffling Kili in next to him. 

Thorin tucked them in tight and sat down on the edge. He scratched his beard. “A story, hmmm?”

“Please?”

Kili nodded, clinging to his brother. 

Thorin spun a fanciful tale about wizards and dragons. He kept his tale going until both boys were fully passed out. He made sure they were covered with their blankets and kissed each of their foreheads. “Sleep well young ones.” He gently closed the door behind him as he left.


End file.
